Cuestionario para pretendientes:
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Esta es una parodia acerca de cómo Vegeta tomará la primera cita de su hija Bra. Es un Oneshot muy breve, pero divertido. Dejen Reviews.


Hola amigos y amigas, esta es una pariodia total, está todo sacado un poco de quicio en pro del humor. Me inspiré en algunos Fics que lei en inglés y que también parodiaban a Vegeta con su 'cuestionario'. Por desgracia no recuerdo los autores, porque los leí hace tiempo.

**CUESTIONARIO PARA PRETENDIENTES DE UNA PRINCESA**

Bra contaba con la bonita edad de 15 años y pretendía tener su primera cita formal con un muchacho. El gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins llevaba una semana tratando de encontralalguna excusa para castigarla sin salir, pero todos sus planes habían fallado. su esposa le había amenazado con nada de 'entrenamiento nocturno', nada de 'cámara de gravedad', nada de 'comida' y nada de 'tarjetas de crédito' si se le ocurría matar, golpear, noquear, amenazar o herir al pretendiente de su hija.

- Freezer hubiera sido más comprensivo, MUJER. -

- Pues si quieres... puedes irte con él... - ¿Por qué toda la familia acabó mirando y medio sonriendo maliciosamente como Vegeta?. Al final, tanta convivencia hace que ciertos gestos se peguen...

Vegeta se marchó a desfogar su rabia en la cámara de regeneración, y entonces se le ocurrió la gran idea... Si... una idea.. realmente... genial... JAJAAAAAAJAJAJAJAA (Risa maniaca como la que tenía cuando se transformó en malo otra vez).

Por una vez en su vida iba a solucionar un problema con lápiz y papel, al estilo humano.

Por fin llegó la hora de la cita...

- Vegeta, ¿Qué tienes en ese sobre?. - Bulma le miraba de reojillo tratando de adivinar lo que guardaba celosamente.

El Príncipe sonrió levemente. - Es sólo un cuestionario de personalidad. -

Ceja de Bulma arqueada. - ¿Y para qué quieres tú eso?. -

- Tendremos que conocer un poco mejor al muchacho ¿no crees?. -

- Vegeta... ya te dije que... -

- Si el muchacho no rellena este sencillo cuestionario preferiré con mucho gusto ir al infierno con Freezer después de haber destruido al insecto y a toda su asquerosa familia. -

Después de un rato de intensas miradas... - No te atreverás... -

Dingggg Doooooooonnnggg

- Observa... - Con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Está bien. - Se apresuró a decir Bulma. - Sólo un simple cuestionario, en cuanto lo rellene, se marcharán tranquilamente y tú no le dirigirás la palabra. -

Vegeta asintió mientras que Bra caminaba dentro, con el chico.

- Papá, mamá, este es Alex. Vamos a salir esta noche y... -

- Oh Alex, encantadaaa. - FLAAAASSHHH. - Bulma sacó una foto que dejó a todos ciegos. - Oh, jajjaa, lo siento. -

- Buenoooo, mejor nos vamos a ir... ja, ja, ja. - Bra fue sostenida del brazo por su padre.

- Un momento... Alex, tienes que rellenar este sencillo cuestionario antes de salir con mi hija, es... por seguridad, no estás saliendo con una cualquiera, sino con la heredera de una gran fortuna. -

- Oh, no se preocupe, Señor Vegeta, con mucho gusto rellenaré ese cuestionario, pero no tiene que temer nada, su hija estará segura conmigo. Jajaja. - El Príncipe arqueó una ceja observando al chico. Si le daba con su dedo meñique un 'toquecito' lo enviaba a volar a París y aseguraba poder protegerla... - Además, no es como si nos fuesemos a encontrar con unos asesinos extraterrestres con una fuerza descomunal y colas de mono, jajajajaja. - Toda la familia pusieron caras de 'poema dramático'. Después de analizar bien al muchacho, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo era una broma de mal gusto.

Alex fue dejado en privacidad en el salón mientras rellenaba el curioso cuestionario, con las siguientes advertencias iniciales.

Rellene este cuestionario con absoluta sinceridad, si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias...

- Nombre: Alex.

- Apellidos: Sanchez Ortega.

- Nombre de tu padre: Alex Sanchez González.

- Ocupación: Dentista.

- Nombre de tu madre: Luisa García Pérez.

- Ocupación: Enfermera.

- Ocupación tuya: Estudiante de Instituto.

- Edad: 16 años.

- Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Febrero.

- Documento Nacional de Identidad: 55544433 Z

- Teléfono de casa: 555555551 - Teléfono Movil: 555555552. - Teléfono de tus padres: 555555553.

Hasta ahí era tondo sencillito. Alex rellenaba sin esfuerzo, su pose tranquila. Era normal, salir con la hija de la familia más rica del planeta tenía esos inconvenientes y esas rarezas... era por seguridad...

**1. Tus intenciones en esta cita son:**

**a) Sexo con Bra.**

**b) Salir con Bra para divertirnos y tener sexo con ella también.**

**c) Salir sólo a dar un paseo sin ningún tipo de acercamiento de caracter sexual.**

----------------

Si ha contestado la opción a) de la pregunta 1. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

-------------------

Si ha contestado la opción b) de la pregunta 1. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Amputación del miembro viril de modo rápido y doloroso. b) Amputación lenta e indolora.

-------------------

Si ha contestado la opción C) de la pregunta 1. Por favor, continúe con el cuestionario:

**2. Defina 'no realizar acercamientos con caracter sexual':**

**a) Realizar el acto de apareamiento o tocarla en zonas erógenas de su cuerpo.**

**b) Tocarla en zonas no erógenas de su cuerpo.**

**c) No tocarla bajo ningún concepto, incluidos roces accidentales.**

--------------------

Si ha contestado la opción a) de la pregunta 2. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

----------------

Si ha contestado la opción b) de la pregunta 2. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Amputación de ambas manos de modo rápido y doloroso. b) Amputación lenta e indolora.

-----------------

Si ha contestado la opción C) de la pregunta 2. Por favor, continúe con el cuestionario:

**Supuesto práctico: Deben estar de vuelta a las 8 de la tarde en punto. **

**a) Me parece una medida demasiado estricta y la traeré de cuelta más tarde.**

**b) Trataré de idear alguna buena excusa por haber llegado tarde.**

**c) Estaremos de vuelta a las 7 y media.**

---------------

Si ha contestado la opción a) de la pregunta 3. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

----------------

Si ha contestado la opción b) de la pregunta 3. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Extirpación de hígado de modo rápido y doloroso. b) Extirpación lenta e indolora.

---------------

Si ha contestado la opción C) de la pregunta 3. Por favor, continúe con el cuestionario:

**4. Lugar donde piensa llevar a Bra: Centro Comercial.**

**5. Hora de vuelta: (Si la hora de vuelta es posterior a las 8 de la tarde, remítase a la indicación para la respuesta a) del cuestionario) Las 7 y media.**

**6. Supuesto práctico: Bra le besa, usted...**

**a) Corresponde el beso.**

**b) Me limito a mirarla porque se que está prohibido tocarla.**

**c) La acompaña a casa sin mediar palabra, realizando un informe adecuado que entregaré a su padre para que tome las medidas oportunas y adecuadas al respecto.**

---------------------

Si ha contestado la opción a) de la pregunta 6. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

-----------------------

Si ha contestado la opción b) de la pregunta 3. Por favor, indique los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Extirpación de ojos de modo rápido y doloroso. b) Extirpación lenta e indolora.

-----------------------

Si ha contestado la opción C) de la pregunta 6. Por favor, continúe con el cuestionario:

**7. ¿Qué modelo de informe es más adecuado?**

**a) Bra me besó y yo no la miré, ni la toqué, la traje a casa sin mediar palabra y usted tomará las medidas oportunas al respecto. **

**b) Nunca dejaré que Bra me bese, antes preferiría morir que denigrar su sangre real con la presencia insultante de mis labios.**

**----------------------**

Si ha contestado la opción a) de la pregunta 7. Para la realización de las medidas oportunas, indique por favor, los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

---------------------

Si ha contestado la opción b) de la pregunta 7. Enhorabuena, usted tendrá derecho a realizar un combate a muerte para obtener permiso para salir con Bra Vegeta Briefs. En el supuesto de que acepte el combate, indique por favor los siguientes datos:

- Preferencias: a) Muerte lenta y dolorosa. b) Muerte dolorosa y rápida. c) Muerte lenta e indolora.

- Prefiere que su cadaver sea:

a) Incinerado

b) Sepultado. (Indique su estatura y peso para las medidas del féretro).

**FIN DEL CUESTIONARIO Y DEL FIC**

**-------------------**

Se que es una tontada este Fic, pero me hizo gracia escribirlo...


End file.
